All American Nightmare
by redbedroom82
Summary: Bella was suppose to be the perfect child after his first kid became a tattoo covered disappointment. When she disobeys her father kicks her out and she shows up at her brothers tattoo parlor. Lil bit longer one inside Tattaward/Olderward
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ahh, gotta love a tattoo covered Edward and his hands all over you. Add in forbidden because of age well that just makes it hot.. Though I'm sure the age difference can be over come... yes... no? Well we will see.**

**I Own Nothing.. :(  
**

**Summary: Bella was suppose to be the perfect child after his first kid became a tattoo covered disappointment. When she disobeys her father kicks her out and she shows up at her brothers tattoo parlor. Will Emmett put up with the sister he barely knows and will he be ok with his best friend falling for her when they are 9 years apart in age?  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

The rain hit the roof loud and annoying. I liked the sound of rain. But now when it was so damn loud at eight in the morning. My head was pounding from the unnecessary amounts of alcohol I had consumed last night. I groaned and rolled from my bed. The shop opens in a few hours and I knew there was beer bottles downstairs.

I was shocked to find that we didn't leave the place trashed but as I cleaned up from the night before I seen a heap on the doorstep. It wasn't uncommon to find a homeless person trying to find shelter from the rain here in Miami. I set down the broom to check and see if it really was a person there.

"Excuse me?" I said lifting the coat but jumped back when the person moved. "Sorry, was just checking if you were ok?" She turned to face me. He dark brown hair was soaked and stuck to her face.

"Yea, I'm sorry I was just waiting for Emmett McCarthy." She said quietly.

"Um, yea shop doesn't open until noon. Did you have an appointment or something?"

"No, I'm his sister." I almost choked on the air I sucked in. I knew Emmett had a half sister but I had never met her. She was younger than us and grew up living with their dad. Who apparently was really strict on her since Emmett didn't grow up as planned. I was trying to remember what her name was when I realized she must be freezing.

"Sorry come in. You must be cold." I bent down and grabbed her duffel bag and held the door for her. She hesitated but came in.

"Is he here?"

"No he stayed with his girlfriend last night. I will go call him." I handed her a blanket that Rose had out last night and walked to the back to grab my cell phone. I had to call three times before I got him annoyed enough to answer.

"Dude. Its not even nine what do you want?"

"Yea, your sister is here." Silence.

"Bella. Bella's there? How? When? Why?"

"Yes she is here. I don't know how or when or why. But she looks like she has been sleeping on the ground and well, she looks beat."

"Someone beat her!" I rolled my eyes.

"No idiot. Like tired beat. Moron." He took a deep breath and I heard the springs on the mattress move. _'hmm babe where you going?' _Roses voice was in the background.

"I will be right there." And the he hung up. I took a deep breath and went back out to his sister.

"Bella?" She was out cold on the couch that sat at the front of the shop. "Bella?" I shook her lightly.

"Hm, yea. Oh sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's fine. But the apartment is upstairs and I was guessing you would like some dry clothes, maybe a shower?" She nodded and stood up. I led her to the bathroom getting her a towel and washcloth. It was a good thing that Rose sometimes stayed because that meant we had girl supplies in there.

Not wanting to go through Emmett's stuff I got her a pair of my basketball shorts and t-shirt. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Yea?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'm putting some clothes on the sink for you." She mumbled a thank you and I left her to shower in peace. Fifteen minutes later I heard the water shut off as I played some notes on my guitar. She stepped out looking refreshed but a small jolt in my stomach had me staring.

She stood with the shorts at her hip bone which wouldn't have been a problem but she had tied the shirt into a knot showing off her tanned, toned stomach. The shirt I gave her was _suppose _to be just a t-shirt but I didn't pay attention to what I grabbed and gave her one of my old cut offs that was open all the way down her sides and all she had on underneath was a sports bra. I'm pretty sure I was drooling.

"Um, is my brother here yet?"

"I, um, no. Sorry." I shook my head of the dirty thoughts I was having. I'm 28 years old. Emmett would kill me. "Can I get you anything? Have you eaten? Not that we have a good selection of food but there is some pizza in the fridge. Or I can make you come eggs."

"Eggs sound good. But I don't want to be a bother."

"Your my best friends sister. Your not a bother." I had just set down the plate of eggs for Bella when the door opened.

"Bells? Where are you?"

"We are in here Em." I shouted back as he stomped through the place to us. Rose followed.

"Hey." She smiled slightly under the confused look she was reciving from Emmett.

"Hey? Really. What the hell are you doing here at the ass crack of dawn in the rain?"

"If it wasn't raining would it have been more acceptable?" She joked trying to lighten the mood but failing. "Dad kicked me out."

"What?" His voice was calmer and he was back to being confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"What do you mean he kicked you out? And why would you come here?" Emmett look pissed. I wasn't sure if it was because I was here or because our dad kicked me out with nothing but a bag of clothes.

"I didn't want to go into criminal justice. So he wouldn't pay for my schooling. He thought that would change my mind. When he found a letter for a student loan he got pissed and said that dance wasn't a real career and that he would not allow me to go to school for that under his roof and then he told me to get out. He said I was a disappointment just like-" I stopped. I really didn't want to tell him that. I was going to leave that part out of it.

"Just like" Emmett pressed.

"You." I whispered. Tears threatened to fall. I didn't know my brother well. We emailed usually once a month to keep in touch but we hadn't actually spent time together in years.

I studied the room as my brother thought in silence. He had changed since I seen him last. He certainly had more tattoos and he gained a beautiful girlfriend. At least I was hoping it was his girlfriend since they came in together with him supporting a large hickey. Edward was someone I had only seen in pictures and they did not do him justice. His tattoos were just the beginning of the turn on. The fact that he opened the shop door in nothing but a pair of sweat pants showing off his amazing abs that I could run my fingers across.

"Bella!" I shook my head realizing I was staring at Edward.

"Sorry what?"

"I said you never answered why you came here." _Shit. _I didn't know why I came here. I just wanted to do something different with my life. Plus I had no one else. All of my friends were off at college and my mom was somewhere with her new husband.

"I, um, I don't know. I was at the bus station and the I took the first one to leave. And then the same thing at the next station. And then I was close to Florida so I came here. I didn't really know where I was going. I just knew where you worked. Your, your not going to make me leave are you? I promise I won't be a bother. And-"

"Bella, I'm not going to kick you out. Hell I'm proud of you for finally standing up for what you want." He glanced at Edward and he nodded. "You can stay here."

"Really?" I said grinning. He nodded looking at Edward who just laughed at my excitement. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said jumping up and hugging my big brother.

"Did you honestly think I was going to put you out on the streets?" He laughed.

"Our dad did." I said bluntly.

"Yea well he has always been a piece of work. Look you are going to need more then well what you have. Rose will you call up Alice and you guys can take her shopping."

"I don't have any money Emmett." I said. He handed a card to Rose and she nodded. "Emmett I can't-"

"You will. And its not like your going to max the damn thing out. You can pay me back when you get a job."

"I've never worked before. I don't even know where to look for work."

"She can work here." Edward said. We all turned to him. "She can be a receptionist. You know, answer the phone book appointments and make sure are orders are put in right for ink and whatever else we need."

"That's not a bad idea." Rose agreed. "You guys are defiantly unorganized." She laughed a little.

* * *

The first week of working at the shop was different. I wasn't use to being able to be carefree but I liked it. The classes I took in high school for marketing and being a teacher assistant seemed to help me with my work.

I had found that their shop website was horrible and worked to get all the pictures of tattoos they had done. I also noticed that they weren't really that busy. They seemed to have only regulars and very few walk-ins.

"Hey Edward do you guys do piercings?" He was cleaning up his station after his last client when I asked.

"Um, yea. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, does them. Emmett does to but we don't get a lot of business for them." He shrugged it off. I added that to the website and then played around with some photos and clip art to back the welcome page. "What are you doing?" Edward came up behind me at the desk and leaned close to my back looking over my shoulder. His breath met my neck and it sent shivers up my back. It took all my willpower not to lean back into him.

"I'm making your webpage better." I said as I loaded the final changes. The banner that was placed at the top of the page was of Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Each showing off their various tattoos and piercings. In large red graffiti print was the name of the shop, 'American Nightmare'. Such a weird name but it made for a rock theme for the site.

"Wow. It looks amazing." I smiled at him and then noticed our closeness. His face was almost touching mine and I again had the urge to touch him. "How did you know how to do all that?"

"Its a Facebook page. Not that difficult. I was just playing around with pictures and then I uploaded all of the work you guys have done and put them into your own albums. I put the hours you were open and other info."

"So that was why you have been asking all the questions all week." He laughed a little leaning back against the wall. I missed the closeness of his body and turned the chair to face him.

"I also made business cards for each of you. And I made flyers."

"Flyers? For what?"

"Well you guys don't get a lot of business so I thought it would help get your name out there." He nodded looking at the flyer I had handed him.

"This is really good. You should have went to school for management." I gave a fake smile but he read through it. "But whatever it is you want to do. You should do it. My dad always told me that if you do something you love you will never a work a day in your life."

"Your dad sounds smart. Wish mine had that logic." We sat in silence for a bit until Emmett and Rose came back in from lunch.

"Hey Em, you need to see what your sisters done. She's amazing." His hand brushed my shoulder. I watched him as he moved back to cleaning. I wanted to touch his arms. Run my fingers across every tattoo he had. I want to feel his muscles covering my body. I wanted him.

"Bella!" Emmett waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, zoned out. Guess I'm a little tired." I shook my head to clear as Rose scrolled through the changes I made on the site.

"Well, why don't you go take a nap or something. Shops not busy so I think we can handle it anyway." I nodded handing Emmett the flyers so he could see them. "Hey Bells?" I turned to face him. "This is all really good, thanks." He smiled and I went upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

"Holy fucking shit!" A girl screamed from behind me and I cracked a smile as I cashed out a walk-in that I had. I turned to see a girl holding her ear after getting her industrial pierced.

"So, what should we order for dinner?" Emmett shouted across the room. "I can smell someone grilling. God I wish we had something to grill upstairs." He groaned.

"We can always order burgers." I suggested. Everyone seemed to agree so I head upstairs to get the take out menus.

I opened the apartment door and froze. Had our apartment not been the only one up here I would have been positive I walked into the wrong place. Aside from the background noise of the washer and dryer, there was piles of folder laundry sitting on the couch. The shades had been opened and you could tell the windows had been washed. A faint smell of cleaning supplies filled the air mixed with food and maybe candles. I wasn't really sure.

I was use to seeing a change in the place since Bella moved in. You could always tell when a girl was living somewhere. But this, this was amazing. I don't think I have seen this place this clean since, well, since before our stuff was moved in. I heard movement in the kitchen and followed the noise.

Bella was dancing next to the counter as she placed diced veggies onto tinfoil. I felt my jaw drop as she wiggled her ass to the music that played from her head phones. She was wearing black lace underwear with only a plain white shirt to cover the rest of her perfect body. She reached for spices on the shelf above her and her perfect ass showed in full view.

Her hair was wet and braided to the side. I felt my dick twitch.

"Oh my god Edward! You scared the hell out of me!" She yanked the ear-bud from her ear and placed her hand over her, probably racing, heart.

"Sorry, I came to get the take out menus. Wait aren't you suppose to be sleeping?"

"It's five o'clock Edward. I came up here like six hours ago."

"Did you sleep at all?" I said looking around the kitchen. It seemed to have a lot more food in it then it did before.

"No, I tried. Just couldn't, I couldn't turn my brain off." I looked her up and down again. I could see the black bra beneath the shirt and I licked my lips. When my eyes traveled to her face again she looked embarrassed. "Sorry. I should go change." She moved to go past me but I stopped her.

This was wrong. She was my best friends baby sister. Baby. Nine years older then her. This is wrong. Let go of her arm.

Mentally yelling at myself wasn't working. I hadn't let go and I hadn't moved. But neither had she. Her finger tips traced my arm. The feel set fire to my body. Walk away Edward, you can't do this.

She moved from my grasp but not to walk away. She turned to me running her hand up my chest.

"Bella." I groaned knowing I wouldn't be able to stopped this if I waited any longer.

"Sorry." She stepped away from me. "I didn't, I mean," Her face went red and she looked at her feet. "I'm sorry I just thought, it was stupid." She left the kitchen in a hurry and I turned to see her walk into her room. I groaned again.

The last thing I wanted to do was betray Emmett by going after his sister. But I didn't want her to feel like she misread anything. And I really didn't want to embarrass her or make things awkward. I walked to her room and knocked on the door.

"Bella please let me in. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I mean I wanted to, its just your-" The door opened and her lips crashed on mine. Her fingers pulled my hair. It didn't take me long to react and I had thrown all cation to the wind. She moaned into my mouth and I lost it.

I pushed her back towards the bed as my hands found her ass lifting her so her legs wrapped around my waist. When her back met the mattress I lips moved apart and I began my assault on her neck.

"Oh god Edward." She tightened her legs pushing her hips into mine. She pulled at my shirt and I moved back so she remove it.

As soon as my shirt was gone it was like clothes just flew off. Before I knew it Bella was straddling me in nothing but her panties and bra. Her hands moved to her back as she undid the clasp. She let the black lace fall onto my chest. I pulled her down to me so I could suck on her perfect already hard nipples. Moans escaped her once again and she started grinding against me. It didn't matter that there was the thin fabric of her panties and my boxers between us. I was on the verge of coming undone like a 14 year old horny boy.

"Edward please." She begged as she pushed into me again. I flipped her onto her back once again taking her underwear off. Her hand slide into my boxers taking ahold of me, stroking me, squeezing me. She pushed the tip of my dick to her opening. Sliding it against her wet center. She was soaked.

"Dude where the hell are you with the menus?" Emmett's voice came from downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**_You can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love._  
**

**_-The Notebook  
_**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Fuck." I pushed against the bed moving to get dressed. Bella stayed on the bed pulling a blanket to her chest. I was torn between staying and going but this is not what Emmett needed to see so I moved to leave the room.

"Your sister is cooking." I said as I met him on the stairs.

"Oh. Whats she cooking?" He said with a half grin. The boy did love his food.

"Grilling. Burgers and veggie's."

"Aright well I got a walk-in so let us know when its ready." He turned and walked away. I groaned and move to go back upstairs. Bella was dressed and back in the kitchen. I leaned against the door frame to watch her. She didn't dance anymore and she seemed to move cautiously.

I pushed forward away from the wall and moved behind her. She jumped as I wrapped my arms around her. Her hand quickly moved to her face wiping away tears.

"Bella?" I turned her to face me. "Whats wrong?" I brushed her hair from her face.

"I, its nothing I just." She shook her head and her face went red. "I'm sorry. About that." She pointed to the bedroom door. "I don't normally, well, I-"

"Bella are you a, a virgin?" I felt stupid for asking but I was confused at how she went from using me as a jungle gym to crying.

"No! I just. Your different and I like that." Her hand moved to my arm and traced a tattoo. I smirked a little and made her squeal when I picked her up placing her on the counter top. "But," She said looking at me. "I don't want to cause problems for you. With my, with Emmett I mean."

"I'll handle Emmett." She moved back to look at me with a worried look. "Ok I will handle Emmett when and if the time comes and if it's necessary." I moved my lips gently across hers. "Now, where is that feisty girl from five minutes ago?" She giggled against my lips as she wrapped her legs around me pulling me into her.

"But I do need to finish dinner or Emmett will be back up here soon." I groaned but knew she was right. I picked her up to set her back on the floor but she kept her legs around me. "Later?" She asked her face going pink. I couldn't understand how she could go from driving me insane with wanting to fuck her to being completely shy about it. I kissed her pressing her back to the fridge.

"You bet your ass later." She dropped her legs down and brought the food to the grill. I watched from the table as she cooked. Eventually we brought the food downstairs.

* * *

**BPOV  
**

Dinner was a long affair. But I was having fun. I wasn't use to feeling wanted by someone. Well not in the sense that Edward did. I had sex before but with the two guys I did waste three minutes of my life with it was mainly just to do it. I thought at the time I wanted it and it seemed like a good idea but it never felt anything like Edward made me feel.

And that was saying something considering Edward and I hadn't even had sex. I was sitting here getting wet just looking at him. I was beginning to think I was nuts. I couldn't believe I had thrown myself at him earlier. I was even more shocked to find that he liked it. That he wanted me. But I was just as worried about Emmett finding out as he was.

I started cleaning up as the shop closed for the night. Emmett left with Rose for their date night and Jasper left to meet up with Alice somewhere. I was standing in the back when I heard the door lock. If Edward feisty I would give it to him. I just hoped everyone remembered everything and we would be caught. But even that seemed to turn me on.

I lifted my shirt of my head dropping it to the floor as I walked towards Edward. He seemed frozen. I let my fingers slide down my own body stopping at the button of my jeans. "Would you like to help?" I said biting my lip.

He moved slowly towards me. I reached for his shirt pulling it over his head.

"God your, amazing." I said as I kissed his chest and the tattoo that laid above his heart. I must have set something off because I was lifted off my feet and pushed roughly against the wall. His lips met mine. "Off I want these off." I pushed at his pants and he obliged by setting me down on the bed that was used for back tattoos.

I raised my hips off the bed as his hands moved to remove my own shorts. He wasted no time and took my underwear off with them. He placed kisses up my thigh. Moving slowly towards my dripping wet pussy.

His fingers teased my center.

"God Edward, I need you." I moaned as I pulled him up to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

She didn't need to tell me twice. I pulled her up carrying her up the stairs as she sucked and bit my neck. We barely made it through the door before I felt on the edge.  
I moved us into my room pushing her down onto the bed. I reached for the nightstand drawer pulling out a condom.

When Bella eyed it her shy look appeared on her face. I cracked a smile as I slipped the it on and moved back to her.

"Please." She whimpered.

"Hm, I could get use to hearing you beg." I whispered against her cheek. She moaned again. "Tell me what you want Bella."

"I want you." I shook my head.

"What do you want?"

"I want you inside of me. I want you to fuck me." I slammed into her and her nails met my back.

"God your tight." I said against her lips as she pulled my face to hers. She moved against me bringing me deeper into her. She smirked when I moaned.

I felt her walls tighten against me.

"Edward, harder," She pushed up against me. I wasn't going to last much longer.

"God your going to make me cum."

"Yes, please." Her nails hit my back again as her body began to tighten and convulse. I joined her in her bliss of the orgasm. I stayed above her longer then I usually stayed when with other women.

She ran her hand on me cheek.

"Your kind of good at that." She said with a wink. I laughed and rolled over onto my back. She seemed to try not to move as I went to clean up and dispose of the condom.

She pulled the sheet over her body and sat up. That shy look flashed to her features once again.

"I can, um, go to my room. I don't-"

"Bella." I said getting back on the bed pulling her to my side as I laid down. "Stop worrying."

"I'm a girl its what we do." She joked. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Damn someone did something right last night." Emmett came into the kitchen behind me.

"What do you mean?" I said as I grabbed another coffee mug pouring a cup of coffee for him as well.

"Guessing you haven't seen a mirror this morning." He took the cup from my hand with a laugh. "Looks like you got in a fight with a whip. But seeing as some looks like scratches I will go for finger nails." He took a drink and I just stood there. Bella was still fast asleep in my bed. _Fuck. _"So, who is she?"

"Um," My brain was not awake enough for this. "Um some chick I picked up in the bar last night. No one special."

"You seen Bells? I checked her room but she wasn't there."

"Nah, just got up." I shrugged it off and then heard the door open and in walked Bella. Man was I confused.

"Hey Em, what you doing here so early?"

"Breakfast. Rose wanted to know if you guys wanted to join. Where were you?" She was dressed in my basketball shorts and a sports bra or at least something that would place as one.

"Running." Emmett nodded and turned to sit at the table and she winked at me. "So where are we having breakfast?"

"Rose's parents restaurant. Best food you will ever have."

"Just like momma makes it." I said with a laugh as Emmett raised his cup in agreement.

"Amen." Bella rolled her eyes.

"I will just go grab a shower."


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Random shouts filled the bar around our table. Emmett was huffing and grumbling about something as Edward shook his head in disappointment.

"Men and their sports." Alice said walking up to our table with Jasper in tow.

"Hey!" I gave her a hug and moved closer to Edward so they could sit down, not that I minded. Ninety percent of the time I couldn't keep my damn hands off from him so when it came to public outings I had to be on my nest behavior.

I seen him glance at Emmett when my thigh brushed his. He smiled dropping his gaze to mine giving me a wink. Alice was rambling about wanting to go to the beach and the guys still seemed to be engrossed in the baseball game.

"So do you want to go?" Alice asked turning to me.

"When? Now?"

"No after the game silly. There is no way we are getting these guys to leave during the game."

"We can't." Rose added while taking a sip of her drink. "It's date night." She glanced at Emmett. "Some date night so far huh?" She laughed.

"Hey you didn't have to pick a game night. You know this is where we watch the games."

"Of course he listens now." Rose rolled her eyes and then turned to look at the t.v.

"Um, sure I will go." I didn't have a suit with me so I guess I wouldn't be swimming.

"Edward you in?" Alice said with a concentrated look on her face. What the hell was up with that.

"Um, sure whatever." He answered without looking at her. I'm not sure he knew what he agreed to. Though when it came to Alice no one ever knew what they were getting themselves into.

Alice was amazing and was becoming a fast friend of mine. She hadn't been around a lot when I first showed up but that was due to college. I found out that she is only 21 which surprised me since Jasper is 29. But then again I was in no place to judge being 19 with a 28 year old.

"Come on! He was safe!"

"Horrible call!" Alice and I rolled our eyes and Rose just laughed.

"You girls are to young to understand but this never gets better. I swear Emmett will be 80 in a nursing home screaming at the t.v. at these damn games. "

We eventually pulled off a win and I ended up learning a little about baseball. As much as my dad watched it back home I just never took the time to watch. Though being in a bar where everyone is so into the game really makes it better. When I voiced that opinion Edward suggested going to a game so I am sure that is now in the works. But as long as he was there to stare at I was in.

It took awhile for Edward and I to act normal around everyone. But when Rose asked why it seemed like we were avoiding each other we knew we had to try. Though no one would drop it that we were acting weird so I blurted out that I walked in on him naked in the bathroom. Which now thinking back probably wasn't the best answer because now no one would stop picking on him about it.

But I couldn't complain. The last two weeks had been fun sneaking around with him. I just hoped it didn't stop anytime soon.

We walked to the beach from the bar since it wasn't that far. It was about sunset and the beach was crowed with couples there to watch it. People were still swimming and playing volleyball but most of the groups with kids had left, which meant it was more of a party scene with lots of people making out. Some how that didn't seem to romantic for me but who was I to judge.

We made our way to the water as Edward and Jasper gave Alice and I piggy back rides. When they got into the water deep enough to make the water touch the hems of their shorts we tried to break free but they seemed to have planned to get us in there.

Of course today was the day I decided to wear white. I was just glad Alice had a light pink shirt on so I wouldn't be the only see through. I watched as Jasper dove into the water and Alice scream right before she went under.

"I'm going to get you back for this." I said to Edward as he took a few more steps. He turned his face to mine winking and then dove. We ended up swimming and messing around for awhile. Alice and I eventually made it out of the water but not before I had turned to prunes. We sat at the shore line letting the water hit our feet as the guys swam for a little longer.

"So are you going to tell me whats going on or just make me guess?" I turned to her slightly nervous and confused. "Oh don't give me that look. I started dating Jasper at 19 I know what it looks like to try and keep a secret and believe me your not doing a good job. Well you weren't in the beginning I should say." I still just stared at her not talking. I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't know if Edward would be mad that she knows. But she seemed to had guessed that part to. "Jasper knows too. He was actually the one that said something to me so I started paying attention more."

"Um, look Alice I really don't want Emmett to find out. I mean Edward is his-"

"Don't worry we aren't going to tell anyone. Jasper and I kept our relationship a secret for a year before telling anyone." I smiled relieved. "So how serious is it?"

"Not to serious. Just pretty much sex. Well friends with benefits I guess. I don't know we haven't really talked about it. It just sort of happened and we went with it. Why?"

"I don't know, just, Edward is kind of a serious dating type guy. I've only ever seen him mess around with a few randoms. Though I haven't been around as long as anyone else and I don't know much about his past so I guess it could be normal for him to just want sex with someone." She shrugged her shoulders. "Test the waters. That is if you want something more."

"I don't know. Seems to soon for that. I mean really we are still getting to know each other." I laughed realizing how slutty it was to be sleeping with someone you barely knew. "How did you and Jasper get together?"

"In the same way kind of. Rose use to babysit me when I was a kid. Jasper would sometimes be home. I think my crush start when I was 13 maybe so he would have been 21. Anyway I kept in contact with Rose throughout the years and then when I first started college I went to her to get a tattoo. Well actually your brother but since they were friends at the time she brought me to him. Jasper was there and suddenly he was available to me. But I had to work at it. Took me a damn year to get him to notice me and by then I was head of heels for the man. He was hesitant about it so we didn't tell anyone. A year later he was telling me he loved me in front of a bunch of people. I swear my dad wanted to kill him when he found out but they were ok after a little time to adjust to the idea."

"Wow. Sounds like a weird fairy tale." She smiled.

"Yea. Screw prince charming and give me the guy with the tattoos and piercings." I laughed at her. "But if you ever need to vent just let me know. I know how hard it is to hide this big of a secret."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you times a million for all the reviews! You guys are amazing! Yes this story will be ExB.. I plan on some drama but when is there not drama with a friends with benefits situation but there will be no others involved with them. ;) I update as often as I can, though real life seems to hate me some times. :)**_

* * *

**BPOV**

"So what are we doing here?" I asked as Alice pulled a dress out to look at it.

"Getting outfits for the D.Y.A.O. party." She put the dress back and moved on to the next rack of clothing

"And that is?"

"A party that a bar throws every year right on the beach."

"Alice, I'm not 21." She laughed.

"I got that covered. I sent a picture of you to a guy I know that makes everyone's fake id's. I'm suppose to meet him at 3 to pick it up. Now what do you want to wear?" She said turning to me. "I'm thinking shorts and off the shoulder top for you. With some flip flops. Heels don't do well with sand." I shook my head as I started looking at the racks of clothes.

"I like these." I said pulling out shorts I probably would have never worn back home because of there length. Or lack there of really. Rhine stones outlined the back pockets of the dark denim.

"Very cute. Now for a top." She pulled out a few only to put them back, until she found a black top that would be skin tight with cuts all the way up the back. The front was low cut to show off more cleavage then I had ever dared to show before.

"Do you think I could pull that off?"

"Hell yes!" She said pushing it into my hands.

"What are you getting?"

"Oh I have had my outfit for weeks. We just needed to get you something." I smiled and followed her to the cash register.

"Are the guys going?" I asked feeling a little embarrassed. If I had to admit, since Alice and I last really talked about the whole Edward and I thing, I was feeling unusually giddy about it. Knowing he isn't the type to 'hit'em and quit'em' was a comfort.

"No, Jasper said something about playing poker tonight. Sometimes they show up at the end but its not really their kind of scene. Rose doesn't even go." She said as I placed my things on the check out counter.

"Why?"

"She says she feels to old. Its more of a college party anyway. But don't worry you will defiantly not be the youngest. Jasper usually shows up towards of the end of the night when I go out. Gives me time with my friends and same for him, but he doesn't like me taking a cab or riding with someone that has been drinking that much, so he usually hangs out for a half hour then we leave." We payed for my new clothes and left the department store. "Why do you ask anyway?" She said with a half grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Because I wanted to know if there was a chance that Edward would be there with us. But if Emmett and Rose were going to be there I guess there would be no point in getting excited to hangout with him in public no would there." We made our way into her car and took off to some diner she said this guy worked at. I stayed in the car as she ran in seeing as it was only going to take a few minutes, if that.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Thanks man!" The door sounded off as the guy that just received a new piercing left.

"I hate those!" Emmett said slamming himself into a chair.

"What?" Tanya asked as she sat on my lap. There has and never will be anything between us but it wouldn't stop her from trying. She was a sweet girl but I was never really into her. Plus if I actually tried the relationship thing with her and it didn't work, Rose would kill me seeing as its one of her best friends.

"A prince Albert." Emmett let his head fall back a sighed.

"Eww." Tanya stated. The door alarm sounded off once again and Emmett groaned mumbling something about no piercing's.

"Hey." Bella and Alice walked towards us and Bella's eyes found mine. They went wide for only a second before she smiled at Alice.

"I'm going to go shower. Your going to stay and get ready here right?" Alice nodded and Bella walked past all of us waved and then jogged up the steps.

"Get ready for what?" Emmett asked. I was glad he did because I was really wondering but didn't want to sound like an idiot asking.

"The D.Y.A.O. party." Alice looked at me then back to Emmett.

"What? She's not even 21 and your taking her to a bar!" Alice rolled her eyes and started walking past us.

"Emmett chill. I got that covered. Plus are you going to tell me you never drank underage?" She turned to look at him. "Don't worry she will be back home safe and sound by 4 a.m. can't promise she will be alone though." She gave me a dirty look but when I felt Tanya tense up I realized the look wasn't meant for just me. _Shit._

"What the fuck do you mean by that? Her ass better not bring home a stranger!"

"Ok she is a big girl and can do what she wants. Don't go all Daddy on her ass. And I didn't say it would be a stranger." She knew. That was the only explanation. She knew about Bella and I. _Fuck.  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I walked out of the bathroom to find Alice flipping through a magazine waiting for me. She didn't look up at me as I walked to my bedroom to get dressed. I walked back out, rubbing my hair with a towel, to find her still on the couch.

"Anything good?" I said when she finally looked at me.

"Are you ok?" She tossed to magazine to the coffee table standing up.

"Yea why wouldn't I be?"

"Bella come on. I've been there remember."

"Edward and I are not dating, so I have no right to be mad at him really." She gave me a dirty look. "What? Do you want me to say that it bothers me? Yes, it does. Or that I wanted to rip the girl off him by her hair. Hell yea I did. But I don't have that right. He's not _mine_ Alice. What can I do?" I let the towel fall to my side. I had thought about all this in the shower. How without knowing her name I hated her. How I wanted to yell at Edward for letting some girl sit on him. I tried to push the thoughts away and get rid of that sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

"Fine. Then we are going to get ready. We are going to make sure you look _extra _sexy and we are going to go out shake our asses and get drunk." She walked past me grabbing my arm dragging me into the bathroom.

Throughout the next few hours Alice and I joked, laughed and got ready. By that time I was sitting on the toilet seat while Alice did my make up. Our tasks to make ourselves ready seemed to be slowed down due to not being able to quit laughing. It was good to laugh. It felt good to sometimes forget about the girl on Edwards lap. The more time past the more I felt like I was going to enjoy my night out.

"Done." Alice said taking a step back. I held my breath for a moment before I stood in front of the mirror and gasped. It didn't even look like me. Well it did, but I was never one to wear makeup. I never really knew how to do it well so I never bothered. But the shirt hugged my toned stomach perfectly, the shorts showed my long legs, the smokey eye shadow to the slightly glittered mascara accented my eyes so much I was stunned at how amazing they looked. I always thought my brown eyes were boring and dull, but not anymore.

"Alice, you should do this for a living!"

"Oh I'm so glad you love it! Wait till Edward see's you. He isn't going to remember Tanya's name." I frowned a little. I hadn't known who she was till now.

"Who is she anyway?"

"A friend of Rose's. A stuck up bitch. Anyway she's always wanted him but he has never gave in, that I know of anyway. But she usually throws herself at him every chance she gets."

"Oh." I wasn't sure that information made me feel better but I would take it. I wasn't going to let some friends with benefits situation ruin my night. "Ready?" I said turning to her. To me going out at, well, close to seven was early but I guess this party was different, it started at six but Alice said we didn't need to be there right away.

As we made our way back downstairs I suddenly got nervous. Alice must have seen it in my face because she wrapped her arm in mine giving me a week and pulling me through the door to the shop.

"Damn Bella you look hot!" Rose said as she was the only one facing us but at her announcement we held the attention of everyone in there. Emmett turned his head pulling his eyebrows together apparently not liking something. The guy receiving a tattoo from Edward whistled. Edward just stared. I smiled eternally, happy that he was noticing me and that the Tanya girl had left.

"Thanks. I had an amazing stylist." I said smiling at Alice.

We walked out without another word, mainly because we didn't give them time. We got in the cab and took off for the party. I was nervous again but this time to use the fake id. I didn't want to get caught and I knew they were illegal to use.

"Stop squirming," Alice said with a laugh. "We are here anyway. This is going to be great!"

We spent hours dancing and drinking. I was introduced to so many people, I had forgotten most of their names. Oh who was I kidding I remembered maybe two names.

"Hey." I turned quickly to see who had spoke to me. I didn't know who he was. I studied him for a second to try and remember if it was someone that Alice had introduced me to. "I'm James." He held out his hand for me to shake. I smiled and took it. "Want to dance?" I studied him for another moment before I nodded following him to deck filled with people.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: I love you guys! Thank you for all the reviews and to everyone that has added this story to their favorites and alerts. And yes the title of the story is a hinder reference. I love all kinds of music so I get a lot of inspiration from that. _  
**

**_I own nothing  
_**

**_And Enjoy :)  
_**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Alright guys, I am out." Jasper stood up tossing his cards down looking at his phone with more concentration then normal.

"Everything ok?" Emmett asked.

"Not sure." He said with a small laugh. "Alice and Bella probably should be picked up soon though." Everyone looked at him when his phone started playing music from a video he opened. He handed the phone to Emmett.

"What the hell!" Emmett almost fell from his chair when he tried to stand up to quickly. "Who sent you this?"

"One of Alice's friends."

"Whats going on?" I asked rather confused. Emmett handed me the phone to see for myself. It was a video of Alice and Bella dancing on a table together. I had to admit she looked amazing, Bella that is. I couldn't believe her dad didn't think she could dance for a living. Well maybe not the way she was dancing in this video but still the way she moved her body had me on the edge.

"Seriously what was Alice thinking? Getting her drunk. Alright lets go." Emmett drank the last of his beer.

"I don't know if that is to smart man. She's drunk and well she will probably get pissed if you show up bitching."

"I'll go." I said standing up joining Jasper who was putting his shoes on. "I'm sure she is fine." I patted Emmett on the back and left with Jasper. Part of me was hoping that he wouldn't be there when we got there but I was sure he would be at least to talk to her and make sure she wasn't completely hammered.

"You and Bella have gotten close." Jasper said as we got in his car.

"Yea that happens when you live with someone." I laughed it off hoping that he didn't know as well. Though I knew he wouldn't tell anyone. He had once been in my shoes.

He didn't say anything else about it as we made our way to the bar. I wasn't sure how Bella would react to seeing me since she scene Tanya sitting on my lap. I did feel guilty though. I didn't think to much into it when she sat on me because it was normal for her, but thinking back on it now it wasn't such a good idea. Well in all honesty it was never a good idea.

We climbed out the cab and paid our cover to get in. People were hooting and hollering at something on the deck and a sick feeling entered my gut. We pushed our way through the crowd of people to discover Bella doing a body shot off Alice. Jasper crack a smile and shook his head laughing.

"Your ok with this?" I was confused. Alice wasn't exactly like her normal self, though that could be blamed on the alcohol she had consumed.

"They are just having fun. We were in college once too. Plus I know who shes coming home too. We trust each other. I know she loves me and I love her." He shrugged his shoulders looking back at the girls. His logic was good but it didn't make me stop to think on who would be with Bella tonight. Was she that mad at me that she would go for someone else already. We were far from where Alice and Jasper were and on top of that we weren't even together.

I hand stretched out to Bella and she took to help herself down from the bar top. Alice was helped next. The crowd parted a little and they pushed to the table that there stuff sat at with some of Alice's other friends. The guy that had helped them down snaked his arm around Bella's waist saying something in her ear. She pushed at his chest slightly laughing. It was only then that I seen his face.

James.

I fucking hated that guy. Always have. Always will. Jasper must have noticed who it was as well because he stopped me when I seemed to have picked up the pace.

"Chill man." I took a deep breath and started walking again. By this time Bella was dancing far to close to James with Alice dancing in front of her. Jasper gave me a hard look and I tried to not just walk over and punch him.

"Jasper!" Alice threw herself into his arms when she finally noticed us there. "Edward? What are you doing here?" She said noticing me while her legs were still wrapped around Jasper's waist. I smiled shrugging my shoulders because I honestly wasn't sure why I came. Well not anymore anyway. Bella seemed to be preoccupied anyway. She dropped her legs down and turned her head to Bella. It was then that Bella seen me. Her face went red and she turned away from the group and practically ran from everyone. "Shit." Alice said turning to follow her.

"Don't worry about it. I will find her. Stay and have fun." She studied me for a moment.

"Don't make me regret this." She said in a low voice before turning back to Jasper. I walked away in the direction Bella had went only to find her farther out on the beach. She sat close enough to the water to let it wet her feet when a wave came in.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked standing next to her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why? Things didn't go well with Tanya?" Apparently drinking made her sarcastic.

"It's not like that with her. Never has been. I would have told you that but you never gave me the chance." Great now it sounded like I was blaming her for this messed up shit. Her hand moved to her cheek wiping what was probably a tear away. "Bella-"

"No its fine. Your right. I knew what this was. I don't have the right to get mad. I know that."

"And what is this?" I was curious to hear what she made of all this. Even more since she had just did a complete 180 from being pissed to saying sorry. Not that she didn't to be. I was the idiot that made her feel that way.

"Just sex. I knew what you wanted from me. I was convenient because I was there. I was turn on because I should be forbidden." I sat next to her turning her to make her face me. Fresh tears ran down her face. She wiped them away quickly. "Sorry I don't usually cry much. Stupid alcohol." She mumbled the last part.

"Ok first of all _stop _apologizing. Second, you are far from just sex to me. I don't sleep around I can promise you that. Third its convenient that the girl I can't keep my hands off from lives with me, yes, but that is not why I want you. And fourth, you turn me on by biting your lip when your thinking to hard, when the blush in your cheeks rises because you said something that wasn't suppose to be dirty but totally sounded horrible, I get hard thinking about you waking up next to me in a old t-shirt of mine. Or when you sneak side glances at me in the shop licking your lips. I'm not turned on because you are Emmett's sister."

"Oh," We sat the for a few minutes without talking. "I just. I'm sorry I got mad. I don't have that right. I just, I seen you with her and I was scared I guess that you were trading me in for something easier to be with."

"Easier to be with?"

"You wouldn't have to lie about her. Or hide her. It would be easier to be with someone who was your age. I mean we aren't together I didn't mean it like that I just." She groaned in frustration. I had to admit she was fucking adorable when she was frustrated.

"Bella, when I seen you with James I was ready to kill him. So your not the only one who got mad today."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to think of it like that."

"Well I hate him for many reasons but seeing him touch you," I whispered leaning over to her. "I would have ripped him limb from limb if Jasper wouldn't have been there. I was very jealous."

"I'm sorry." She looked down with an ashamed look. I sighed.

"Please stop saying that. I don't want you to be sorry."

"Well then what do you want? What is this? I'm sorry, I mean, ugh, Ok. I just I'm sorry for being such a girl over all this but I just, I don't do friends with benefits, I've never been with someone just for the sex. I don't want to be used and I don't, I don't know." I laughed at her rambling. "Why are you laughing!" She said smiling pushing my arm.

"Because your adorable. And want you. And I don't know what this is. We never really stopped to talk about it." I suddenly realized I wanted what Jasper had. I wasn't one to get nervous or be shy. But at this moment I was feeling both ways. "I want to be the one you come home to." I said quietly. Now who was acting like a girl.

"What about Emmett?" I hadn't thought that part through when I told her that I guess. I was suddenly nervous again. Would that be the breaking point? Would he decide what the future brought? Would he actually not want his sister with me? Did it really matter? Did it matter what anyone thought? I must have taken to long to come up with a solution because she came up with one. "We don't have to tell him right away. I mean, well I don't want to tell him and this not work and then you two lose each others friendship because of it." I nodded thinking about it.

"Yea that could work. But I don't want you to feel like I'm ashamed of you. I want you. All of you." She smiled.

"I know that, now." She winked climbing onto my lap.

"Well I'm sure as hell glad I didn't touch you." A voice came from behind us. "I see your just an easy slut." I practically pushed Bella off me to get to him.


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

A small squeal left my lips before I realized what was happening. Sand flew everywhere as Edward tackled James to the ground. It was surreal. I was frozen i the spot where I had landed, partly turned on that Edward was fighting in my honor and partly terrified he would get hurt. The beer bottle that had been in James' hand broke when it meet the side of Edwards head.

The crowd that was on the deck turned to notice the fight. People were screaming and cheering and soon running down to crowd around the two guys before me.

"Bella!" Alice grabbed my arm pulling me away. Jasper pushed his way to Edward pulling him off from James. "Bella come on we have to get out of here! They called the cops!" I finally registered what she was saying and started following her down the beach.

"But what about Edward? What about Jasper? We can't just-"

"They're fine! But your underage we have to go!" She tugged on my arm again and I gave in and started running with her. Probably a half a mile down she turned towards a building and went up the steps.

"Where are we?" I said out of breath.

"Roses" She said knocking on the door. A light flicked on and the door flew open.

"What the hell! Your brother is worried sick! Jasper and Edward went to get your drunk asses an hour ago! And no one will answer their phones. What the hell happened to you? Your bleeding." Rose grabbed my arm where there in fact was blood. I remembered feeling pain in my arm when I landed but the fight sort of distracted me.

"I, I don't know. A shell maybe when Edward pushed me off him."

"When he what?" Rose crossed her arms.

"I mean like not pushed more like getting me out of the way." I'm not sure she bought it but then another confused look crossed her face.

"Out of the way of what?"

"He sort of got in a fight when some guy called me a slut." I mumbled.

"Oh good fucking lord get in the car I will take you two home." She reached for her keys and locked her door. "So why did the guy call you a slut?" She gave me a questioning look.

"Well he had been flirting with me all night and then Edward and Jasper showed up and we were all joking around and I was getting a piggy back ride from Edward and when James seen-"

"Wait James? God hes lucky Edward didn't kill him when they walked in the door. They have always hated each other." Alice just shrugged her shoulders when I looked at her.

When the car stopped I got nervous. I really didn't want Emmett to find out about the fight and everything else. But I knew there was no avoiding it.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know how to answer a phone? I was worried!" I had to laugh a little at the wrecked look on Emmett's face. "This isn't funny Bella."

"Sorry, but I am fine. I promise." He looked confused.

"You don't seem drunk."

"Well I had a good buzz but nope was never drunk. Plus the buzz went away when," I took a deep breath. "When James called me a slut and Edward tackled him and then the cops were called and Alice and I ran and Jasper stayed behind to get Edward. Oh and I cut my arm on something but I don't really know what. Everything happened really fast."

"James?" He looked to Rose and she nodded smiling. "Yea I will be shocked if Edward doesn't end up in jail. Granted Jasper is pretty good at calming people down, better him then me there because I would have joined in on the beating rather then pull him off."

"Ok what the hell is the deal with this James guy. He seemed nice enough when we met him tonight?" Alice asked confused just as much as I was.

"He just isn't a good guy. Edward and James went to school together. And he used a lot of girls. Played them. Anyway when everyone knew his game he had to go to different lengths to get girls. He went to jail at 16 for using the date rape drug on a girl at a party."

"Ok well all of that is bad but that doesn't explain the personal hate for each other." I said.

"The girl that was raped was Edwards girlfriend at the time. They had been together three years at that point. Edward stood by her side the whole time but they broke up not much longer after that. James destroyed that girls life. I can't say that I would have reacted any other way tonight. Especially seeing him hitting on you I would have lost it." I had nothing to say. We all just stood there until the door opened to show Jasper and Edward. Edward who was supporting a blackening eye and split lip.

"Oh my god are you ok?" I stopped myself from running to him.

"Yea," He didn't look at anyone else but me.

"Ok well you probably should shower and get all that sand off you and Bella you should clean that cut out." Alice said going to Jasper's side. "And I want to get home and finish my night off the way it was planned." She winked and pulled Jasper to the door.

"And that's my cue" Jasper waved and left.

"Yea I should probably get going as well. You staying here babe or coming with me?" Rose looked between me and my brother waiting for his answer.

"Are you sure your ok? He didn't try anything with you did he?" I glanced at Edward who seemed to be holding his breath.

"No, he didn't really have the chance. It was just flirting."He gave me a hug kissing my forehead.

"Next time your ass goes out with Alice, we are all going. I don't want him near you." I nodded as he gave me another hug and left with Rose. I didn't move at first. I just stared at him. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I lost it back there. Is your arm ok?" He came to me taking hold of my arm looking at it.

"Yea, not deep or anything. I'm fine. Are you?" I touched his face where the bruise was forming. In a million ways my question was more loaded then his was. I didn't know how much pain he still held from the past and I still didn't know the whole story. But no matter what. I wanted to be there for him.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward hadn't opened up much about the details of his and James' past hatred. But I was a little bit thankful for that. I didn't need to know the gory details. I laid on Edwards bed with only a sheet covering my ass and Edward drawing on m back.

"If a tattoo was this painless I might actually get one."

"The back can be painful. But you don't have to get one there first. Start with something you really want. Something that means something to you."

"Do all yours mean something to you?"

"Yup, or they meant something more at some point. There are ones that I will cover up but for the most part I can tell you what each one means to me. Done." I stood up keeping the sheet with me and went to the mirror. It was beautiful. The man was good! I had told him once that I loved watching the stars at night so up the right side of my back was many stars. Some small some big but it was what he added to make it his own that made me love it. The small music notes to the the saying 'Music is what life sounds like' wrapped into it. I didn't even miss the small _EC _that was placed in the bottom star that sat on my spine above me ass.

"I want it."

"What?" He said laying back against the bed.

"I want this. Like as a tattoo. Exactly like this." He seemed to be in shock.

"Bella, that's gonna hurt like hell."

"I know. But I want it. How much?" He laughed.

"I would never charge you for something. Neither would Em. The shop is closed today. So if you want we can go down and get started. I just need to take a picture of it."

* * *

Four hours later and lots of pain I was finally done. We had taken a few breaks but I wanted it done so we didn't take many. Edward was cleaning up when the door opened.

"Hey what are you guys doin' down here?" Emmett asked as he walked in hand in hand with Rose.

"Your sister wanted a tattoo." Edward answered nervously. I had to smile, it was really cute that he was nervous.

"Let me see." Emmett's giddy response was enough to put Edward at ease. I turned and lifted the loose tank top I had been wearing over my head. I was thankful then that I had decided to wear a bathing suit top since we were going to be in the shop.

"Holy shit that is hot girl!" Rose answered first.

"You branded her." Emmett said. Edward had said he would leave the initials out but I wanted them there. I wanted to show everyone I had an original piece done by him. I grabbed the original picture to show Emmett hoping he would understand that was why they were there. "Are you naked in this?" He gasped.

"No! Well I didn't have a shirt on but after he was done drawing it I decided I wanted it for real. So he took a picture and we came down here." Emmett nodded in acceptance but Rose gave me a weird look. I really needed to stop slipping up in front of her. I had a feeling she has assumed something since the night of the beach party but was to scared to ask.

Alice had told me not to worry. She said that Emmett was one of the more accepting ones of her and Jasper's relationship so she didn't see why he would care so much about Edward and I.

"I can't believe you got a tattoo. I thought I would have to beg you to get one." Emmett joked as I sat done at the computer uploading the before and after pictures to Edwards folder on their facebook page.

"Edward said that I should get something that meant something to me. Something that was important so I wouldn't regret it later on." I said without really thinking. Another weird look from Rose and I knew I said to much again. "I've always enjoyed the stars and music is my way of dancing so I would be lost without it." I tried covering my tracks. Edward didn't look at me and Rose just stared. Emmett didn't seem to notice a thing.

It wasn't until there was a knock on the door that anyone spoke again. "Closed!" Emmett shouted but again the person knocked. Emmett walked to the front door opening it to say that we were closed again but nothing came out. He just stood there.

"Em, you all right?" I asked and Rose look confused. Edward stopped what he was doing to watch as well.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His voice was in a deep growl and he sounded like he was ready to kill who ever the person was.

"I'm here for my daughter." I snapped my head to Rose and Edward and I felt scared. Not that my Dad would hurt me but scared because I knew this is exactly where I wanted to be. I didn't want to leave the only place I felt at home. "Your corrupting her. Don't think I haven't seen the pictures and videos online. How could you be so irresponsible?" Charlie yelled. I winced. Edward came to my side at the same time Rose moved to stand in front of me, like she was protecting me or something.

"I'm irresponsible? You kicked her out with nothing! So no you can't come here to _collect _her. But if she wants to speak to you that is up to her." I turned around from where I had hiding my face in Edwards chest.

"What the hell was that on your back, young lady?" I didn't say anything. I hadn't put the tank top back on so when Emmett had moved to let Charlie enter, he had a full view of the new ink.

"Its what you call running your on life dear father. But then again you wouldn't know anything about that because anyone in your life doesn't have control of their own now do they."

"Shut your mouth boy!" Emmett just laugh and went to Roses side as he gave me a questioning look. Edward still had his arm around me but at that moment I didn't care who knew. I just needed him. "And who might this be?" He said sneering at Edward. "Another good for nothing boy who is another disappointment to his own parents?" I felt Edwards arm tighten.

"Dad stop it! What are you even doing here?"

"I came to get you and make you see sense. Your ruining your life. I honestly didn't think you would go this far. I thought you would just go to one of your friends houses for a few days. Took me a while to track you down seeing as you used cash to get here after awhile. But then I ran in to Jacob and he asked how you were liking Florida. That's where I got a buddy to get into your Facebook account."

"Well you can tell him I am enjoying my time just fine. I actually just applied for college. Major in business management and minoring in dance." I smirked at the shocked looks on everyone's faces. It was Edward who convinced me to do it. Even though he never out right said anything about it all. He was the one that gave me the idea. "Maybe I can open a dance studio when I graduate." Emmett was grinning from ear to ear. My Dad on the other hand look like he was about to explode.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for not updating like I use to be. I will try and get back on track! Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are the best! And welcome to the story for all the new readers!  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella's father was starting to really piss me off. The way he was putting her down and telling her that her dreams weren't real enough to be reality. Who did this guy think he was _God _or something. He was the most judgmental prick I had ever met. I whispered into Bella's ear to ignore him but the sentiment didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Again, who the hell are you and why are you toughing my little girl?" He took a step towards me. "You think you can just use her for your _needs_! Shes only 19 for christ sakes!"

"Charlie chill the hell out. Nothing is going on between them. I would know and I would beat his ass." A smirk was on Emmett's face but Bella's shoulders slumped and she moved away from me and left out the front door. More yelling started between Charlie and Emmett but it was Rose who finally stepped in.

"Okay, shut the hell up both of you!" Surprisingly they did. "First of all Emmett your as blind as a bat!"

"What? Why, I-"

"Shut up, you just are! And you!" She looked at me. "You should have told him awhile ago because he may be blind but I'm not. Today was conformation enough." I really didn't know what to say so I just stood there. "And you," She rounded on Charlie and for the first time his angry features faltered to that of a scared man. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Your daughter is the most caring and understanding person I have ever met! She doesn't hate you even after _everything _you have said and done to her! When she puts her mind on something she wants, she gets it! Hell look at this place! Before her Emmett and Edward were hanging on by a thread and now they have more costumers then they know what to do with! So if she wants to open a dance studio, I would bet my money on her you, you no good piece of shit.. sperm donor!" Rose finished her speech and stormed out of the shop running in the direction that Bella had went.

We stood in silence after that. I wasn't sure what to say. Emmett looked between Charlie and me and let out a long sigh. "Edward, what was Rose talking about? About me being blind and you should have told me?" I looked at Charlie not really wanting to have this conversation in front of him. Emmett seemed to understand and turned to his Dad. "I think you should go. If Bella wants to talk to you, I'm sure she will but I'm not forcing her." Charlie nodded. I guess what Rose said seemed to affect him because he didn't fight Emmett. He just pulled out a paper to put his number on for the hotel he would be staying at for the night and left.

"So." I said stupidly.

"Yea."

"Wanna grab a beer? Talk?" I asked. He nodded and walked out locking up.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Hey." I jumped at Rose's voice as she came to sit next to me on the sand. "You ok?"**  
**

"I don't know."

"Just talk. You need to get it out and I'm not here to judge, about _anything._" I gave her a side glance and took a deep breath. She had come after me to make sure I was ok. I hadn't spent a lot of time with her so far but I did like her. I trusted her. She was good for Emmett and she made him happy.

"I just, I don't know what I was thinking. That Emmett would be ok with it. I mean I always knew that was a possiblilty that he would get pissed but I really, I don't know, thought maybe it would all be ok. And now I just feel stupid for believing it could work. Maybe I should go back with my Dad. Not say a word to Emmett about it all and just thank him for taking care of me."

"I doubt he will let you walk away that easily. He loves that your here. He talks about you all the time. To be honest if you weren't blood related I would be jealous." She winked when I looked at her and I smiled. "Look the comment Emmett made was stupid. Yes Edward should have talked to Edward first _but _you can't change that now."

"How long have you known?"

"Since the party, well I was wondering before that but you slipping up about being on him in a position where he would push you off him." I nodded. I figured that she knew since then.

"God how could I be so _stupid_! I mean really, how did I ever think I could just move down here and start over? Start college? And then to top it off, add Edward to the mix and I'm destroying a friendship!" I slammed myself back into the sand.

"No, no, no. Don't do that. Your Dad was wrong. I've seen that. Do I think it will be easy? No. But I know you can do it."

"How? How do you believe that and I can't. For that matter neither can my Dad."

"Because he doesn't want to see you as independent, why? I'm not sure. But I believe you can do this because I see the determination in you. Emmett boasts about you all the time. He is _so _proud of you. And the way Edward looks at you. I've never seen that look on his face before. He cares about you a lot."

"You think?"

"Yea, so _I _ don't think you should leave. And I doubt Edward, Emmett, Alice, or even Jasper would want you to either." I let out a small laugh as I tear dropped down my face.

"I really don't want Emmett to hate Edward."

"Oh sweetie he won't," She put her arm around my shoulders. "I can't say he won't be mad but I doubt it will be because of your relationship, he will just be mad he wasn't told. He loves you and wants you happy."


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

"Where are we going?" I asked following Emmett.

"Batting cages. I need to hit something and seeing as I don't want to hit my best friend and I highly doubt Bella would be happy if I did that, I figured this was a good alternative." I nodded. Emmett and I have never really fought about anything, but I knew if it ever went as far as a fist fight the man would destroy me.

We round the corner and Emmett paid to get us started, well him started. I mainly just wanted to stay out of the way.

"So all them jokes I made about you having a good night with the random bar girl, it was really my sister?"

"Um, yea." He nodded and swung again. "Look I didn't mean for it to happen. Neither of us planned this. And had I known you would be OK with it, I would have told you from the beginning. Bella didn't want to cause problems and neither did I. Which yea looking back this is probably the worst way for you to find out."

"Ya think." He let out a small laugh. "I'm not mad."

"Really?"

"No, more grossed out that I actually talked to you about some girl you were sleeping with, when it was really Bells, but yea, I think I would have flipped out had I known then."

"So why aren't you now?"

"Because if Rose knew and didn't think anything bad about it then it can't be all bad, unless you plan on kicking her to the curb and/or hurting her, then we would have a problem." I nodded. I didn't plan on doing either of those things. Though no one can predict the future so what if I did end up hurting her?

"I, um, well neither of those things are what I want to happen." I didn't want anything to come out wrong. "I mean, I like her, yea, and we are, together, but we haven't discussed it further then that." He swung again without answering and we stayed in silence for a little bit.

"Hey guys." Rose walked up to the cage looking in on us.

"Wheres Bella?" Emmett said turning to face her. I stood and walked to the fence with him.

"She's, well, with her Dad. I think I talked her out of leaving with him, but I don't know. She said she needed to talk things out with him and then needed time to think. Really I think she is just worried about you two." Emmett and I looked at each other. Rose looked between us both waiting for one of us to talk.

"We are fine. But she shouldn't leave. I don't want her to and I know Eddie boy here doesn't." I rolled my eyes at the stupid nick name. He knew I hated being called that, only my mother called me that and if I could get her to stop, it would be amazing.

"No, I don't want her to go." Rose nodded. "What did she say? Does she want to go?"

"No, I don't think so at least. She just doesn't want to cause problems." She kept looking at me. "Well go after her already! Who cares what her Dad thinks or says. He gave up the right to an opinion when he took her free will from her long ago." She placed her hands on her hips. "You know you want to." I looked at Emmett.

"And later down the road if it doesn't work out? What happens then? I fight for her to stay and then hurt her? I don't know if I can do that. I don't _want _to hurt her. But I can't ask her to stay without the guarantee of it working." It shocked me to see Rose laugh. Emmett looked just as confused.

"Wow and guys think _girls _over think things. Look there is no guarantee in life anyway. Emmett can't promise me forever."

"Hey, I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I _promise_!" She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you can promise. But no one can say what the future holds. And who says it would be you hurting her? It can go both ways you know. Just because your making a big gesture doesn't mean you are signing on for a wife and kids, it just means you know you want her in this moment, you want her for your future now. So go, get your girl. Stop worrying and just live in the moment." She smiled when Emmett nodded, I guess in a way giving me permission and it was all I needed.

"Thanks Rose." I kissed her cheek yelling bye to Emmett and her."

"Shes at the Holiday up the road!" I heard her shout to me.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N:.. Little short but I wanted it out there. Seemed like a good time to end the chapter lol Enjoy.. Review if you would like because you know I love your thoughts lol _  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Dad, just, shut up!" I was irritated the second I walked into his hotel room. I didn't want to go back and be the girl I had been. I liked who I was now. Though I didn't know what I was going to do yet. I just knew I said bye to that girl a while ago.

"Just tell me how could you be so damn stupid! He is almost a decade older then you! On top of that you let him brand you!"

"He didn't brand me." I said quietly. "It's because it is his design. Like on a painting. People put there names on them. Its art."

"That." He pointed to me. "Is not art. You have marked your body for the rest of your life and without thinking! Don't you understand that you can never get rid of it without shoving out _more_ money!"

"What is this really to do with? That I am dating a guy older then me or that I am more like Emmett then you have ever wanted to admit. You've done everything in your power to stop me from truly being in his life and now that I am your trying to what? Scare me out of Florida." He gave me a dirty look.

"See, this, this is what I mean. Your talking back, your acting out. This isn't the behavior of the girl I raised and this isn't how a 19 year old should act. Your coming home with me. End of discussion." My jaw about hit the floor.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not letting you run my life anymore. I am _happy_. And for the record I am _home_."

"I will not let you ruin your life for some _boy._"

"The _man _has a name. It's Edward. And you better learn it because I plan on having him in my life for as long as possible. He is caring and sweet and-"

"And what? You think is going to want to keep a _child _around. Your nothing to him!"

"You don't know what your talking about!"

"Don't I? Bella I am your father. I want what is best for you."

"Well I love him and you can't change that." The back of his hand was about to hit my face when I stopped it. It was the first time I had ever done that. My father wasn't truly an abusive man, but it wouldn't be the first time I had been back handed. "I'm not a little girl anymore. This is who I am, and this is my life, if you want me in yours well then you have to accept it." I let my hand fall from his arm and grabbed my purse. "I'm sorry Dad, that I am not who you wanted me to be. But this is my life." And with that I left. I didn't expect him to follow me. But I also didn't expect to find myself face to face with Edward when I opened the door.

"Are you OK?"

"What," I closed the hotel door quickly and pulled him down the hallway. "What are you doing here?"

"Rose, she said that you might be leaving and I couldn't let you do that. I needed you to know I don't want you to go." I couldn't help but smile.

"Lets get out of here." I reached up to him giving him a quick kiss and then pulled him to the elevator. I didn't want to have this conversation in the hallway.

I slipped off my sandals when we made it to the beach. Though it was only minutes from when we left the hotel, it felt like hours. My head was reeling. _He needed me! _ But what did that mean. I just admitted to my Dad that I loved him.

"Are you OK?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"Um, because of that, back there with your Dad." I smiled a little. "I mean I didn't try to listen but I didn't want to interrupt. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. I promise. Great actually. I think."

"You think?" He stopped me from walking and I turned to face him.

"I just, I don't want it to be a mistake. You know, all of it. I want it to be worth it, but then again I know it will. No matter what happens." I was rambling.

"OK you lost me? What are we actually talking about?"

"Why did you come to the hotel?" I asked suddenly.

"I told you. I couldn't let you leave. No one wants you to. And I really don't want to loss you. Your brother knows everything and though he is a little upset, he is fine." I didn't know what to say to that. Could all this work out? I was scared of getting my hopes up. "Look I sort of had this whole speech planned out in my head but seeing as I can't remember half of it now just bare with me." I smiled, he was cute when he was flustered. "I'm not really good a grand speeches, though I've never given one but I never wanted to before, needed to really."

"Need to?" I asked when he stopped to gather his thoughts. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Look I, you, I don't know, wow I sound like such an idiot."

"Your fine, just breath."

"Your loving this aren't you?" I smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe just a little." He rolled his eyes and sat down bringing me with him.

"Jeez, OK, look I don't want you to go, I can't promise you this will work. I can't say that we will have happily ever after. But, I, I really suck at this." I shook my head again trying not to laugh but I decided to not make him suffer anymore.

"Its fine." I went up on my knees closing the gap between us. "You showing up at the hotel proved I made the right choice. Telling me you need me and want me here, that just put the icing on the cake."

"Really? I thought grand gestures where a little more, big speeches and what not."

"This isn't the notebook babe." I kissed him lightly and he sighed. "I need you too. And I'm not going anywhere. Your sort of stuck with my now."


	15. Chapter 15

My laptop keyboard is broken. Only some letters wok. SOO All stories are on hold till I have that fixed. Also, it is broken due to the glass of water that had been dumped on it thee for I lost ALL chapters that I had been working on. So sorry. Hang in there and I will get you updates ASAP. Again I am so sorry!


End file.
